The present disclosure involves systems, software, and computer-implemented methods for certifying applications for execution in cloud computing systems.
Cloud computing systems, generally, are distributed processing systems including multiple computing devices connected by and communicating over a network. Software applications may be run “in the cloud” by configuring them to execute across one or more of the computing devices in a particular cloud computing system. The computing devices of a cloud computing system may each execute separate copies of the software application, or, in some cases, the operations of the software application may be split among different computing devices and executed in parallel.